The Tale of a Red Wizard: Prologue
Setting A small village inside Thay. It is 1365 DR Prologue Old Wizard: Watch it Kid! Boy: No problem, Henry! The boy runs through the streets of his small village with a smile of glee on his face. The old wizard would never know that he had just snatched a wand, and a fancy looking one at that. Its hilt glistens in the sun, and its jewels gleam as the light hits them. The boy runs to his group of friends waiting at the edge of town. '' '''Boy 2:' Did you get it. Let me see! Boy: Sure did. That old Wizard didn’t see it coming. Boy 2: Well what are we waiting for? Let’s see if we can use it. The two boys, along with four other children of the village, run off into the woods to find a perfect spot the play with their new toy. '' *** '''Boy 2:' Come on! Work! The boys have all in turn tried to use the wand several times, but the magical device has not given even the slightest shudder. '' '''Boy 2:' This is nothing more than a useless stick! Boy: Let me try again. Boy 2: No! I will be the first to activate it! Boy: You have been at it longer than me or the others combined! The rage in the boy starts to build. Then, in his anger, he snatches the wand from the other boy. '' '''Boy 2:' Hey! Give that back! The second boy glares at his friend evilly and, without warning, tackles the boy to the ground. As the boys collide, they both feel the wand snap violently between them. The boys part immediately and examine the wand. '' '''Boy 2:' Now look what you have done! Boy: Shut up. It is doing something. All the children of the village gather around the wand as it starts the sizzle and spark. The sizzling starts to grow louder and louder until, finally, the wand lights up with a blue energy and explodes. All the children are consumed in the magical blast. All of their bodies lay burnt and lifeless, except one. '' *** ''The boy who stole the wand opens his eyes. He can barely remember anything about the massive explosion. He looks around and sees the charred bodies of all his friends, most look unrecognizable. His face pulses with heat. He reaches up to touch it and can feel several scars and burns covering it. His hand moves to the top of his head, and he realizes that the blast burned away all of his hair. Tears start to fill his eyes from the death of his friends and his disfigurement. He gets up and runs at full speed away from his village into the wilderness. '' *** ''The boy has been traveling for days, and, despite the dangers of Thay, he manages to arrive as the large port city, Eltabaar. He makes his way into the town, covering his hideously burnt face. He comes to a crowded part of the city and pushes his way through, but he is stopped as he bumps into a man with a red robe. '' ''The man crouches low to put himself eye level with the boy. '' '''Red Robed Wizard:' Are you lost? Boy: I don’t know. I don’t know where to go. Red Robed Wizard: Now why is that? Boy: Because I…I killed them all. The wizard runs his hand along the scars of the boy. '' '''Red Robed Wizard:' Ahh yes. A spellscar. I can feel the magic within you. It pulses through your veins. What is you name? Boy: It’s..it’s Strato. Red Robed Wizard: Strato, come. Let me show you the ways of the Red Wizard.